Fanfic, ne m'oublie plus s'il te plait
by ThePandAmarilla
Summary: Mathieu Sommet est invité chez Alexis Breut (LinksTheSun de son nom youtube), ça ne devait être qu'une simple visite amicale mais une petite voix vas changer le cour de cette journée paisible. (Malexis ! POUR LA PREMIERE FOIS SUR FANFICTION !)


***Musique épic de suspense* Ce qui suit est apparemment le premier pairing de la sorte, je vous prie donc d'être indulgents. À la demande d'une personne que j'apprécie (salut Stupefiction !) j'ai choisi de devenir la pionnière de ce pairing… Je vous souhaite d'apprécier ce tout nouveau couple : Mathieu/Links (respectivement de ''Salut Les Geeks'' et ''Le Point Culture'')**

**J'ai décidé de baptiser ce couple le Malexis (Mathieu Sommet – Alexis Breut)**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**Fanfic, ne m'oublie plus s'il te plait**

Links avait appelé Mathieu pour qu'il passe chez lui dans la journée. Ca faisait un moment qu'il avait vu le jeune YouTuber et ça lui manquait un peu.

_Un peu ? C'est ça ouais, à d'autres…_

''Ta gueule Plectrum'' murmura machinalement celui qui buvait son café en attendant l'arrivée de Mathieu

_Aller, avoue qu'il te manque plus qu'un peu le Schizophrène_

''Tu racontes n'importe quoi, c'est juste un ami c'est tout.''

_Bien sûr… c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que tu regardes au moins un SLG avant de t'endormir et que tu lis avec avidité toutes les fictions Rated M entre lui et Antoine…_

''Je m'intéresse à la culture des fangirls, d'ailleurs j'ai même pas mon propre onglet, personne ne parle de moi dessus, c'est dégelasse !''

''Mec tu veux que je te laisse parler avec toi-même encore un peu ou je peux rester ?''

Mathieu avait frappé trois fois à la porte de Links sans recevoir de réponse et avait jugé bon d'entrer voir ce qu'il se passait puisqu'il n'était pas dans les habitudes du créateur du point culture de poser des lapins et qu'en plus la porte était ouverte. Il l'avait donc trouvé à table, en train de parler seul…

''Ah, salut Mathieu, nan je… je parlais avec Plectrum'' Dit-il avec un sourire gêné ''Vient, assied-toi je vais te faire un café''

''Merci mec, alors comme ça t'es jaloux parce que t'as pas ta place sur ?''

''Bah quoi ? Toi tu y es, Fanta et bob aussi, même Antoine Daniel y est…''

''Ouais, apparemment tu fais pas rêver les fangirls !''

''C'est pas juste…''

Alexis retourna s'assoir avec Mathieu et lui tendit son café qu'il but avec joie, n'en ayant pas encore prit de la journée.

Ils discutèrent de choses et d'autres un moment, notamment de l'envie de Links de faire apparaitre Mathieu dans son prochain ''non mais t'as vu c'que t'écoutes ?!'' ce qui enthousiasma le schizophrène. Après un moment ils rejoignirent le canapé du salon où Alexis se saisi sans douceur de son ordinateur portable et le déverrouilla pour faire écouter la chanson choisie à Mathieu ainsi que pour lui expliquer ce qu'il devait préparer comme texte pour ses interventions, sauf qu'à l'allumage de l'écran, c'était une page de Fanfiction qui était ouverte, et Mathieu réussi à lire une phrase qui évoquait le fait que le Patron lui faisait une fellation… Sa première réaction fut d'être dégouté, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir lire cette fiction, il demanda donc

''Hey, alex, c'est quoi le titre de ta fiction là ?''

Gêné, mister Breut lui dit

''Elle s'appelle '_Piercing_', c'est **La Succube** qui l'a écrite… Ça parle de toi et du Patron… ensembles…''

Mathieu pianota un instant sur son portable pour noter le nom et l'auteur de cette fameuse fiction, se promettant d'y jeter un œil plus tard. Souhaitant passer au visionnage du fameux clip musical, Links réduisit la fenêtre Fanfic pour tomber sur son bureau dont le fond d'écran était…

''Mec, tu fais une fixation pour moi ou quoi ?'' Avait ri le présentateur d'SLG

''C'est… c'est un hasard Mathieu, je dois le changer depuis longtemps mais j'ai la flemme à chaque fois''

_Un hasard… tu plaisante ou quoi ? T'es pire qu'une fangirl en manque, tu es fou amoureux de ce mec et t'oses même pas lui dire ! T'as fait quoi de tes couilles sinon ?_

Links commençait à faire se poser des questions à Mathieu, qu'il lise des fictions sur lui pourquoi pas, après tout il n'avait pas son propre onglet il pouvait bien se venger en lisant celles sur les autres et donc pourquoi pas les siennes… mais que son fond d'écran soit lui aussi à l'image de Mathieu… En fait ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça étrangement. Autant il aimait rire du fait que les fangirls le croit en couple avec Antoine, autant il ne supportait pas qu'Antoine le chambre sur ce qu'il ressentait pour Alexis et qu'il lui avait avoué depuis quelques temps déjà. Le petit jeu de couple qu'entretenait Mathieu avec le présentateur de What The Cut ?! lui permettait d'exprimer un peu ce qu'il ressentait pour Links, mais pas envers la bonne personne…

Remarquant l'air morose de son invité, Links prit la parole

''Quelque chose ne va pas 'thieu ?''

''Nan, tout vas bien.''

Laissant un blanc un moment, Mathieu revint sur ce qu'il venait de dire

''En fait, si. Ça fait un moment qu'Antoine me conseil de te dire la vérité mais… J'arrive pas à le faire, toutes les fangirls se sont grave lourdées en pensant que j'étais amoureux d'Antoine.''

''Ah ouais ? Bah… faut pas leur en vouloir, elles peuvent pas être au courant que t'es hétéro…''

Prenant un air choqué, Mathieu se hérissa

''Et qu'est-ce qui te fais dire que je suis hétéro ?''

''Le fait que t'ai jamais embrassé un me-Mphh !''

Alexis n'avait même pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase que Mathieu avait capturé ses lèvres, le faisant taire pour laisser place à un doux baiser. Mais depuis le temps que Links attendait ça… sa langue vint chatouiller la dentition éclatante de Mathieu qui lui offrit l'accès avec joie, les lançant dans un combat acharné pour savoir lequel des deux avait le plus attendu ce moment. Alexis rompit le baiser et demanda en haletant

''Tu crois que tes fangirls seront déçues ?''

''Probable, j'm'en fou, elles auront qu'à écrire des Malexis…''

''Malexis… ça me vas…''

Ils l'avaient tous les deux attendu longtemps ce moment, tellement qu'en à peine une dizaine de minutes, les vêtements commençaient déjà à se faire moins présents… beaucoup moins présents…

* * *

**Voilà ! J'espère ne pas avoir violé vos esprits (en fait j'm'en fou gamin…) une review pour me dire ce que vous pensez de mon Malexis ? :3**


End file.
